


Finding You

by Flowerheart7901



Category: Daltonverse, Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Daltonverse - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerheart7901/pseuds/Flowerheart7901
Summary: High school is a hard experience for everyone. Especially for best friends since they were five, Kurt HUmmel and Blaine Anderson.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, David Sullivan/Katherine Rivers, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp, Tina Cohen-Chang/Mike Chang
Kudos: 5





	1. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is somewhat inspired by pulling-the-puzzles-apart's story Trusting in Your Name. The beginning starts out similar but it does deviant from that story in the second chapter.

Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson had been best friends since they were five years old, and met in kindergarten. Up until high school, the two boys were each other's only friend, since no one ever wanted to associate with them, it only becoming worse when they both came out. Their parents were supportive, but the other kids, not so much. When they reached high school however, they met Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Artie Abrams.

Kurt closed his locker, to be met with the smiling face of his best friend, Blaine Anderson, holding a cup of coffee. "Hey you. How's your day?"

Kurt smiled and took the coffee, heading with Blaine towards English. "Good. I haven't gotten slushied today, so that's a plus. Math was boring though."

The two boys turned, as screaming was heard down the hallway. A girl Kurt and Blaine recognized as a sophomore, was locked eyes with a boy from her class, staring at her wrist.

"Well, another girl found her soulmate." Blaine commented.

Everyone, when they turned sixteen, got a soulmark on their wrist. Only one person could have your soulmark, and it was said that when you found your soulmate, you were complete. Many people went into depression after their soulmate died, since it was very rare to get a new soulmate. Kurt and Blaine remembered, first hand, how depressed Burt was when Kurt's mother Elizabeth died, the only thing keeping him together was Kurt, and the support from Robert and Ellie Anderson, Blaine's parents.

"I would hate to find out my soulmate that way." Kurt mused. "In front of everyone, it seems a lot more stressful than it should be."

Mercedes and Rachel joined the two boys in the hallway, all four of them heading towards English.

"So, what are you two going to do for the Sadie Hawkins dance?" Mercedes asked them.

"Kurt and I are going together." Blaine commented, blushing when he noticed the looks of the two girls. "No, nothing like that. Just as friends."

"Do you see anybody else willing to go with the two gay guys?" Kurt asked. "Besides, we've been best friends since we were five. We're just going to dance and have a fun time with our friends."

"Okay, but you are helping Rachel, Tina, and I with our dresses." Mercedes told the porcelain skinned boy.

"Okay." Kurt said, grinning. "You know I can never say no to a makeover.

* * *

The day of the dance finally arrived, the two boys getting ready at Blaine's house after school, with their parents arriving to take photos of them.

Ellie sniffled as the boys fixed each other's ties. "You're getting so old."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Mom, it's just a Sadie Hawkins dance our freshman year."

"I know, I know." She told them. "But it seems like just yesterday that you two were playing house in the backyard."

Blaine hugged his mother tightly. "I'll always be your baby boy."

"Come on." Kurt called to the group. "I don't want to be late."

Blaine chuckled and followed his best friend, pulling the door open for him and mock bowing, as Kurt giggled and blushed, stepping into the car. Unbeknownst to the two boys, their parents were watching them.

* * *

"They look so cute." Ellie cooed. "And so oblivious."

Burt nodded. "As much as I hate to see my baby boy all grown up, you can tell they like one another."

Robert smiled. "Even if they don't end up being each other's soulmate, I want them to be happy together."

"Let's be honest." Ellie said, smiling. "I can't see them not being one another's soulmate."

The two fathers nodded. "Let's just hope they realize it themselves before the soulmark tells them."

"Come on dad!" Blaine called from the car. "Kurt and I don't want to be late." Robert was driving the two boys to the dance, and then picking them up outside, about eleven.

Robert chuckled. "I guess that's my cue."

* * *

The entire ride to the dance, the two boys chatted away, but inside, both were nervous.

" _What if someone has a problem with us?_ " Kurt thought to himself.

" _What if he finds out I like him?_ " Blaine thought to himself.

Even though both of them were nervous, they were nervous for completely different reasons.

Robert pulled up outside the school, opening the doors, and letting the two out.

"I'll be back here at eleven." He told them. "Have fun!"

Kurt and Blaine nodded, and ran to join Mercedes, Artie, Tina, and Rachel at the door. The dance was a fun experience for both boys, even though they couldn't do much more than sway when a slow song came on, for fear of being attacked, and watching all the happy couples dance.

* * *

At quarter to eleven, the two boys headed out of the dance, waving goodbye to their friends.

Blaine sighed, building up the courage to do what he had wanted to do the entire night. He turned, and tapped his best friend on the shoulder.

Kurt turned around. "Yes, Blaine."

"Kurt," Blaine said, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. "There is a moment when you say to yourself..." but he never got to finish his sentence.

"Hey fags!" Someone called out into the darkness.

The two boys whipped around to see members of the football team advancing on them, some of the boys wielding bats. David Karofsky, who had called out originally, stepped foreward, a bat swinging at his side, Noah Puckerman next to him.

"What do you want Karofsky?" Blaine asked, stepping foreward.

"What we want," The bully said menacingly. "Is for you two to stop spreading your fairy dust around."

"We weren't doing anything." Kurt said, joining his best friend.

"Oh really." The jock scoffed. "You were in the dance, acting disgusting. No one wants to see fags like you out. I think it's time we teach them a lesson or two."

Karofsky stepped foreward and swung his bat at the two boys, the other jocks following suit. The last thing Kurt remembered before he blacked out, was Blaine pushing him out of the way.

* * *

When Kurt came to, he could hear beeping, and blinked as his eyes became used to the blinding, white light. He sat up and sighed. He was in a hospital, Kurt hated hospitals, especially after what happened to his mom.

"You're awake." He heard from his right.

Kurt turned to the side to see Blaine in the bed to the right of his. "Are you okay?" He asked his friend, concerned.

Blaine nodded. "I'm a little sore. How are you?"

"The same. What happened?" Kurt asked confused.

Blaine sighed. "They won't tell me much, besides what we remember. But they aren't going to prosecute Karofsky and the other jocks."

Kurt looked at him aghast. "What do you mean they aren't going to prosecute?"

"Apparently there isn't enough evidence connecting them to the attack." Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "And our eye witness accounts aren't enough to convict."

"So they're letting them go." Kurt said, wide-eyed. "How will we be able to go back to school and look them in the eye, after what they've done?"

"You're not going back to that school." A voice sounded from the doorway. The two boys looked up to see Robert, Ellie, and Burt standing in the doorway of their hospital room. "We talked about sending you two to Dalton Academy for high school before. But, it's expensive and even though Ellie and Robert offered to pay for your tuition Kurt, I couldn't take their money. Now, because of this attack, I will. We're transferring you directly there, after they release you two tomorrow. You don't even have to go back to get your stuff from your lockers."

Kurt smiled widely at his dad. "If I could come over and hug you, I would."

Burt came over and wrapped his son in a tight hug. "I just want you to be safe buddy."

The day after the dance, Mercedes waited by her locker for her two best friends to show up, but they never did. They never showed up the next day either. After about a month, the four friends gave up on Kurt and Blaine ever showing up again. Their lockers were cleared out, and since they had never been over to the two's houses, they didn't know where they lived. The following year, all four auditioned for the New Directions together, and got in. As the years went by, the memories of the dance faded from Mercedes' memory, but she never forgot the two friends who abandoned her.


	2. Dalton Academy

On Sunday morning, after the two boys were finally released from the hospital, they headed towards Dalton. Ellie and Robert had gone to McKinley the previous day, to clean out the lockers and yell at the staff for letting this happen. Kurt looked at the large, mansion like school, butterflies in his stomach. What if this school was like the previous one, and they were only bullied more?

Kurt felt a hand squeeze his, and turned to see the reassuring face of his best friend.

"You were thinking out loud again." Blaine informed him.

"I'm just so scared. What if this is like McKinley again?" Kurt said, uttering the fears he had all morning, out loud.

"If our parents weren't one hundred percent sure we would be safe, they wouldn't have sent us here." Blaine said, finally turning and facing his friend. "Come on, let's go inside."

The two boys followed their parents into the main building. The inside of Dalton was even more extravagant then the outside, with Victorian furniture and painted canvases. The group reached the office of the Dean of Discipline. The kind, reception lady smiled as they entered.

"I assume you're the Hummels and Andersons."

Burt nodded. "We are."

"Go through that door. Dean Ramsey is ready for you." She told them.

The group entered the room, and the woman at the desk looked up. She was a trim woman in her forties, slightly on the heavy side, with watery grey eyes, and severely tied red hair.

"I'm glad you decided to attend Dalton." She told them. "Sadly, you are not the first mid-term transfers at Dalton, and you won't be the last. Are you thinking about boarding or commuting?"

"Boarding." Robert told her. "We want Kurt and Blaine as far away from Lima as possible, since the boys who beat them up are still out in the community."

Dean Ramsey nodded. "Understandable. You two will be boarding in Windsor. Are you okay with being roommates?"

Kurt and Blaine nodded.

"Good." Dean Ramsey told them. "I'll send someone to take your belongings up to your room. Every student at Dalton is required to join a sports team. I'll give you two till the beginning of the next semester, so you have time to figure out what to join. Dalton also has a world renowned show choir, so if you are interested in that, I'm sure they'll let you audition. I believe that is all." She told them, handing the adults a stack of paper. "Here is your information, and I'll show you to your dorm."

Dean Ramsey led the group across campus grounds, to the far end where a large Victorian style building was. Since it was during the middle of classes, the dorm was quiet. The inside was very similar to the main building, and all the buildings at Dalton seemed to be modeled after a Victorian style. She led them up a large staircase, and down a hallway that was lined with doors, each leading to a dorm room. About halfway down the hallway, she opened a door on the right, and led the group into a room that was fairly large, since it was built for two people. There were two beds pushed up against the wall, along with two desks. There was a TV on the opposing wall, along with a couch. Near the end were three doors. Kurt assumed two were the closets and the other was the bathroom. Someone had already moved their boxes into the dorm room, and they were sitting in the center of the room.

"I assume you can take care from here." Dean Ramsey told them. "Kurt, Blaine, if you need anything, don't hesitate to come to me."

The two boys nodded and Dean Ramsey left. Burt turned to his son and Blaine. "I'll miss you two. You have to promise to come home sometimes."

Kurt nodded and went to hug his dad. "I promise, I'll come home."

The adults took their time saying goodbye to the two boys, until finally they were alone. Kurt collapsed onto his bed. "Finally, I thought they would never leave. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad." He said, sitting up. "But I really want to unpack."

Blaine nodded. "I can't believe we are here now. No more slushies, locker slams, or dumpster dives."

As Kurt went to work putting away his clothes, Blaine sighed. He would never get the courage to tell Kurt how he felt. The rare moment of courage he had at the Sadie Hawkins dance, was overshadowed by the beating that followed. He would just have to wait till Kurt's soulmark showed up. That was only in seven months.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Kurt, who was closest to the door, opened it to reveal an African-American boy and a boy with curly, strawberry-blonde hair.

"Hey. I'm David." The African-American boy waved. "And this is Reed." He said, indicating to the boy next to him. "You must be Kurt and Blaine, the new mid-term transfers. We wanted to welcome you to Windsor."

"Thank you." Blaine said, smiling. "I'm Blaine and this is Kurt."

"Do you want to come get lunch with us?" Reed asked, speaking up. "It's one in the afternoon."

Kurt and Blaine nodded and followed the two boys down the hallway. "So, where are you two from?" David asked, curious.

"Lima." Kurt told him. "We've been best friends since we were five."

"That's not that far away." Reed commented. "I'm from New York, but my mom has houses all over the world."

"A lot of people at Dalton come from far away." David commented. "With the exception of the day students, it's rare for someone to live close by."

Kurt looked shocked. "But that means you wouldn't see your family for months."

Reed shrugged. "It's not that bad. Not everyone's parents are supportive."

Their conversation was interrupted by two blurs that stopped in front of the four boys. They were revealed to be two tall, identical twins with bright, blonde hair and ice blue eyes. They were both holding Nerf guns at their sides.

"Who is this?" One of the twins asked, smirking.

"New people." The other twin said.

"We like new people."

David sighed. "Ethan, Evan, meet Blaine and Kurt, the mid-term transfers. Blaine, Kurt, this is Evan and Ethan, the Tweedles."`

"Are they always like this?" Kurt asked Reed, who nodded.

"Windsor is not a normal place. It takes getting used to."

The group walked out of Windsor, and headed over to the main building. Kurt and Blaine joined the line, each getting a salad and a water, though Blaine got a granola bar and some fruit as well. The group headed over to a table, where an Asian boy and a boy with brunette hair and hazel eyes were sitting.

"I'm Wes." The Asian boy said, waving. "You must be Kurt and Blaine, the new mid-term transfers."

"News travels fast here." David explained. "We may not be girls, but we certainly gossip like ones. Wes is a Hanover, one of the other dorms, but he's considering transferring to Windsor."

"Windsor's more interesting than Hanover." Wes explained. "Don't get me wrong, I love the Hanovers. But I know life in Windsor will never be boring. It also helps that all my friends are in Windsor."

"And I'm Joshua." The other boy said. "But you can call me Josh. Do you two sing?"

"We're all part of the Warblers." Reed explained. "They are Dalton's a capella choir. We can get you an audition, if you would like. The Warblers don't usually do mid-semester auditions, but since you two are mid-semester transfers, I'm sure Medal would make an exception."

Kurt and Blaine grinned. "We sing." Kurt told them. "But we never joined the choir at our old school, since it was run by a pedophile." Kurt explained.

Blaine picked up Kurt's dishes to put them away, Kurt smiling adoringly at him. As soon as Blaine was out of earshot, the Windsors turned to Kurt. "You like him don't you?" Reed accused.

"W-what do you mean? I-I'm not gay." Kurt stuttered.

"Relax Kurt." Josh told him. "No one cares here. I'm gay and there are other gay students at Dalton. I take it your old school cared?"

Kurt nodded. "They did. It's why we had to transfer. And yes, I do like him. I have for years. But he doesn't feel the same way."

"Oh he feels the same way." Wes said. "We've known you two for less than a day, and we can already tell."

"It doesn't matter." Kurt said, shaking his head. "Nothing will ever happen." He got up from his seat, following Blaine.

"Is this going to be a recurring matter?"

"Yep."


	3. Soulmark

Despite the efforts of the Windsors, the months passed by, and neither Kurt nor Blaine had admitted their feelings to one another. The morning of Kurt's birthday, he was awoken by Blaine bouncing on his bed.

"Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to Kurt!" The other boy yelled, excitedly.

Kurt groaned. "That was not the way I wanted to get woken up on my birthday."

Blaine bounced and settled down on the bed. "Have you gotten your soulmark yet?"

Kurt looked at the clock next to his bed. "It should show up in the next minute."

Suddenly, Kurt felt the tingling feeling in his right wrist, knowing immediately what had happened. "I'm scared to look Blaine. What if it's a girl?"

"It will be fine Kurt. I highly doubt it's a girl." Blaine said, ignoring the tightening feeling in his chest at the idea of someone, other than him, being Kurt's soulmate.

Kurt nodded and looked down at his wrist, before letting out a small gasp, staring at the mark on his wrist.

"What is it Kurt?" Blaine asked, concerned. "What does it say?"

Kurt, who couldn't say anything, out of shock, turned his wrist so Blaine could read it. There, etched into Kurt's pale skin, were the words _Blaine Anderson_.

Blaine stared at Kurt's wrist in shock, before looking up at Kurt, who was beaming. "I always hoped it would be you." Kurt admitted, staring bashfully down at his wrist. "But I never thought it would be the case."

"How long?" Blaine asked. "How long since you've wanted it to be me?"

"Ever since I figured out I was gay." Kurt admitted. "I've told you before how I always knew I was gay, but never admitted it to myself till seventh grade. It was because of you, that I realized I was gay."

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hands. "I was going to tell you I liked you, the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance. But then we got attacked, and I never got to tell you how I felt. Afterwards, I thought that maybe the dance was the universe's way of telling me that you didn't like me back. But now..."

As if on instinct, the two leaned in, until their lips connected. Kissing Blaine was nothing like Kurt had ever felt before. It felt like home, like everything was right in the world. Kurt breathed in, kissing Blaine deeper, his hand coming to wrap around Blaine's head. Blaine's hand flew up into Kurt's hair, tangling there. Finally, they broke apart, foreheads resting together.

Suddenly, Kurt gasped. "Blaine, look at your wrist."

Blaine looked down at his wrist. Where the skin was previously blank, _Kurt Hummel_ was etched there. But it was darker, more permanent. Vine-like marks flew out of the name and wrapped around Blaine's wrist. Kurt looked down at his own wrist to see that _Blaine Anderson_ was darker than before, and it also had vine-like marks wrapping around his wrist.

Kurt situated himself so he was leaning into Blaine, their hands wrapped together. "You're mine, forever."

"And you're mine forever." Blaine said, giving Kurt a kiss. "Does this mean that we're boyfriends?"

"If you want to be." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

"I want to." Blaine told him. "But first, I want to keep kissing you."

Kurt kissed Blaine back, more passionate and sure than the first time. Blaine turned his body so that Kurt was in his lap, slightly straddling him. Kurt opened his mouth and Blaine slipped his tongue inside, exploring every inch and loving the little noises Kurt made in the back of his throat. Every fantasy he ever had of kissing Kurt was nothing compared to the real thing. Kurt started to lean backwards, when the door opened with a bang, and the two boys jumped apart.

Wes, David, Reed, Ethan, and Evan stood there, smirking. "We wanted to come and wish Kurt a happy birthday." David said. "I take it you two found your soulmate."

Kurt glared. "Knock next time before you come in."

"Oh don't you know us better than that by now, Alice?" Ethan said, collapsing dramatically on the bed.

"Yeah, no one in Windsor ever knocks." Evan said, joining his brother on the bed.

Reed came and sat next to his best friend. "I really am happy for you two, Kurt." He told the countertenor. "All of us could tell from the day you got here that you like one another."

"We know." Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "You guys made that really clear from all your nagging of us."

"But." Wes pointed out. "You two should probably inform Dean Ramsey that you found your soulmates. She won't make you move dorms, she would never do that to soulmates. But, she'll want to know."

"Oh fuck." Blaine said, jumping up and pulling Kurt with him, before the two ran out the door.

David shook his head. "The things we do for friendship."

"You know, they are going to be more lovey dovey than they normally are." Reed pointed out.

All the Windsors collapsed.

"God save us all."

* * *

That night, after having been stolen by the Windsors all day for Kurt's birthday celebration, Kurt and Blaine finally made it back to their dorm room.

"Blaine." Kurt said, causing his boyfriend to look up from his phone. "Since we are going back to Lima tomorrow, are you okay with me waiting to tell my dad till then?"

Blaine nodded. "Whatever you want to do. But, I'm tired. Let's get ready and go to bed."

Kurt nodded before freezing. "Blaine, you're my soulmate now. Should we sleep in the same bed or not?"

"I hadn't thought about that yet." Blaine said, coming over to wrap his arms around Kurt. "I was just thinking about how amazing it is that I get to do this." He kissed Kurt on the neck, causing him to giggle. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to sleep in the same bed as you." Kurt said. "And," He said, blushing. "Do you want to shower together?"

Blaine sucked in a breath. "Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm sure. You're my soulmate, and we've been best friends for years. I know you would never hurt me or pressure me into anything. And... I love you."

Blaine kissed him passionately before stepping back. "I love you too. Let's go."

They entered the bathroom, and Kurt turned on the shower. He turned around and started to unbutton Blaine's shirt. Both boys had seen each other shirtless multiple times before, but it was different now. Now, they could give into the desires they had before, and now, both boys knew something was going to happen. Kurt let the shirt fall to the ground, and Blaine began to unbutton his shirt. As Kurt's shirt fell to the ground, Blaine stepped back, staring at Kurt's chest.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, beginning to blush.

"Nothing's wrong." Blaine assured him. "It's just now that I get to do this." He said, kissing Kurt.

Kurt's hand flew to the fly of Blaine's pants, and began to unzip them. Blaine shuttered as Kurt's hand brushed over his crotch, which was already starting to get hard. Kurt pulled down Blaine's pants, allowing him to step out of them, until he was only in his boxers. Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him, kissing him hardly.

"You're wearing too many clothes." He growled in Kurt's ear, causing his boyfriend to shiver.

Blaine unzipped the fly of Kurt's pants, and pulled them down. Soon, both boys were in their boxers. Blaine hooked his fingers in the waistband of Kurt's boxers, who nodded, and Blaine pulled them down, leaving his boyfriend exposed for the first time. Blaine looked his boyfriend up and down, not saying anything at all.

"Everything okay?" Kurt asked, starting to get embarrassed.

"Everything is perfect." Blaine assured him. "You're just so beautiful. I can't believe you are all mine."

Kurt linked their hands together, tracing his finger over the soulmark on Blaine's wrist. "Your's forever. That's what I promised. Now you are wearing too many clothes."

Kurt hooked his fingers in the waistband of Blaine's boxers and pulled them down, until both boys were completely exposed. Kurt grabbed his boyfriend hand and pulled the two of them into the shower. They stood there for a second, before crashing their lips together, their desire for one another overshadowing any doubts they had. Kurt moaned as their cocks brushed against one another.

Blaine attacked Kurt's neck, and began sucking a hickey at Kurt's pulse point, causing the other boy to throw his head back.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, baby." Blaine growled in his ear. "I've had dreams of doing exactly this to you, and it's even hotter in real life. Look how much I want you." He said, indicating to his cock, which was erect and hard.

Kurt moaned. "I love when you talk dirty to me."

Blaine dropped down to his knees, in front of Kurt's cock. "You don't have to do anything. Just enjoy." He told his boyfriend before wrapping his mouth around Kurt's hard dick.

Kurt moaned as the wet, hot heat of Blaine's mouth engulfed his dick. "Oh, Blaine." He moaned. "That feels so good. I'm not going to last long."

"Cum for me baby." Blaine told him, before sucking harder.

With a silent cry, Kurt came, Blaine swallowing all his cum. Kurt collapsed from exhaustion, Blaine catching him. Once Kurt's legs solidified again, he kissed Blaine. "That was amazing Blaine, thank you." He suddenly felt Blaine's hard cock against his leg. "Oh Blaine, that probably is extremely painful, let me help you." Blaine tried to shake his head, but Kurt was having none of it. "No, you made me feel amazing, now it's your turn."

Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine cock and began to stroke it. Blaine let out wanton moans as Kurt began to stroke faster and faster. After a couple of seconds, Blaine came, shooting ribbons of cum onto Kurt's chest, before collapsing in his boyfriend's arms. Once Blaine's legs weren't jelly anymore, he kissed Kurt.

"That was amazing Kurt." He told him. "I'm so glad I got to share my first time with you."

Kurt kissed Blaine back, smiling against his lips. "I'm glad too Blaine. And I know we didn't last long, but it was our first time. It will get better with practice."

The two began to wash each other, taking the time to explore each other's bodies and learn what gave each other pleasure. When the water began to get cold, Kurt and Blaine decided it was time to get out. After drying one another off, Blaine pulled Kurt into the bed with him, still naked, and the two collapsed into each other's arms, tremendously happy with how everything turned out.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt was awoken to Blaine kissing his face. Kurt chuckled. "Good morning to you too."

Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's chest. "I'm so happy I get to wake up to you every morning."

Blaine leaned into kiss Kurt, but he pulled away. "Morning breath, remember?"

As Kurt went to brush his teeth, Blaine pouted. Kurt chuckled. "I'll kiss you later."

The couple got ready and headed out to Lima. After a long, two hour drive they arrived at Blaine's house.

"It's so weird being here after so long." Blaine told Kurt, as they walked up the path.

"Tell me about it." Kurt commented. "It feels like we are strangers in our own homes."

Before they could reach the door, it was pulled open, revealing a boy with wild, curly hair and green-grey eyes standing there.

"Shane!" Blaine called excitedly, running to hug his brother, who laughed.

"It's good to see you Blaine. And you too Kurt." He said, waving at Kurt, who waved back. "Our parents are in the living room, they want to talk to you."

Kurt nodded. "About my soulmark."

"Do you know who it is?" Shane asked, curious.

Kurt shook his finger. "You are waiting till our parents find out Shane."

Shane pouted, but followed the two boys into the living room, where their parents were sitting. Ellie stood up to hug her son, and then her adopted one as well.

"It's good to see you boys."

Blaine hugged his mother back. "I missed you mom."

Robert indicated to the empty couch. "Kurt, Blaine, sit down." Once they did, he turned to Kurt.

"So, you got your soulmark yesterday."

Kurt nodded. "I did." He paused for a second, before grinning. "And it's Blaine."

The living room exploded into chaos. Ellie smiled at the two boys, who were holding hands and leaning into one another. "We expected this for a long time. I'm happy for you two."

Blaine grinned at her. "Thanks mom. I'm happy too." He said, smiling adoringly at Kurt who blushed.

"I'm happy you two are happy." Burt said, smiling at Kurt and Blaine. "You remembered to use protection?"

"Dad!"

* * *

"It was great to see you all." Kurt told them later than night. "But Blaine and I have to go back to Dalton. Sectionals are next week and Medal is calling for extra practices."

"You are coming right?" Blaine asked his parents, hopefully.

Ellie smiled. "We wouldn't miss it for the world. Goodbye you two and have a safe drive home."

Kurt and Blaine waved goodbye to their parents and hopped back into the car. "Well, that went over better than expected."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will not be all smut from this point foreward, but it will be included at certain points. And yes I know my dates are off, since this would have been in May. But just like RIB, I'm going to ignore it.


	4. Sectionals

A week later, Blaine and Kurt, along with Reed, Wes, David, Josh, Ethan, Evan, and the rest of the Warblers boarded the bus to Sectionals. Both Blaine and Kurt didn't have a solo, but they were still nervous, since it was their first time performing in front of an audience.

"Hey." Reed said, moving to sit across the aisle from his best friend. "You two will be fine."

"I know." Kurt told him. "But I can't help but be nervous."

Wes leaned over the seat. "It's a lot of fun, I promise. You'll forget you are even in front of an audience."

"Thanks guys." Blaine said, beaming. "You all have been a lot of help."

David shrugged. "What are friends for?"

The bus pulled into the parking lot of the auditorium. The Warblers were up second, and they were competing against Aural Intensity and Vocal Adrenaline, two vocal powerhouses. Medal led the troop of boys off the bus and backstage.

"I know these are some rather tough teams you are competing against." She told them. "But I expect you to go out there, have fun, and give it your all. Okay, let's run through some warmups."

* * *

Fifteen minutes before the show started, the lights in the green room flashed, and Medal led them into the audience so they could watch Vocal Adrenaline, who was going on before. The lights dimmed, the curtain opened, and the music started.

 **Vocal Adrenaline** ( _Vocal Adrenaline Girls_ ) **:**  
 **Ohio, Ohio, Ohio**  
 **They tried to make me go to rehab**  
 **But I said, "No, no, no"**  
 **Yes, I've been black**  
 **But when I come back**  
 **You'll know, know, know**  
 **I ain't got the time** ( _The time_ )  
 **And if my daddy thinks I'm fine**  
 **He's tried to make me go to rehab**  
 **But I won't go, go, go**

 **Vocal Adrenaline Girls** ( _Giselle_ ) **:**  
 **I'd rather be at home with Ray** ( _With Ray_ )

**Vocal Adrenaline Boys:**   
**I ain't got seventy days**

**Vocal Adrenaline Girls** ( _Vocal Adrenaline Boys_ ) **:**  
 **'Cause there's nothing** ( _Nothing_ )  
 **Nothing you can teach me**

 **Vocal Adrenaline Boys** ( _Giselle_ ) **:**  
 **That I can't learn** ( _Can't learn_ ) **from Mr. Hathaway**

**Giselle:**   
**Yeah, yeah**

**Vocal Adrenaline** ( _ **Vocal Adrenaline Boys**_ and _Giselle_ ) **:**  
 **I didn't get a lot in class** ( _ **Whoah, oh, woah**_ )  
 **But I know it don't come** ( _Don't come_ )

**Giselle with Vocal Adrenaline:**   
**In a shot glass**

**Vocal Adrenaline** ( _Giselle_ ) **:**  
 **They tried to make me go to rehab**  
 **But I said, "No, no, no"** ( _No!_ )  
 **Yes I've been black**  
 **But when I come back**  
 **You'll know, know, know**  
 **I ain't got the time** ( _Got the time_ )  
 **And if my daddy thinks I'm fine**  
 **They tried to make me go to rehab**  
 **But I won't go, go, go** ( _Go, go, whoah_ )

**Vocal Adrenaline Girls:**   
**The man said,**

**Vocal Adrenaline Boys:**   
**"Why do you think you here?"**

**Vocal Adrenaline:**   
**"Why do you think you here?"**

**Vocal Adrenaline Girls** ( _Giselle_ ) **:**  
 **I said, "I got no idea."** ( _I got no idea_ )

 **Vocal Adrenaline Girls** ( _Vocal Adrenaline Boys_ ) **:**  
 **"I'm gonna** ( _Gonna_ )  
 **Gonna"**

 **Vocal Adrenaline** ( _Giselle_ ) **:**  
 **"Lose my baby."** ( _I'm gonna lose my baby, yeah_ )

**Vocal Adrenaline Girls:**   
**"So, I always keep a bottle near."**

**Vocal Adrenaline** ( _ **Vocal Adrenaline Boys**_ and _Giselle_ ) **:**  
 **He said, "I just think your depressed."** ( _ **Just think you're depressed**_ ) ( _Depressed!_ )  
 **This me** ( _ **This me**_ ) **, "Yeah, baby, and the rest."** ( _ **And the rest!**_ )  
 **They tried to make me go to rehab**  
 **But I said, "No,** ( _ **No**_ ) **no,** ( _ **No**_ ) **no."**  
 **Yes, I've been black**  
 **But when I come back**  
 **You'll know,** ( _ **Know**_ ) **know,** ( _ **Know**_ ) **know**

 **Vocal Adrenaline Boys** ( _Giselle_ ) **:**  
 **I don't never wanna drink again** ( _Yeah!_ )

 **Vocal Adrenaline Girls** ( _ **with Giselle**_ and _Vocal Adrenaline Boys_ ) **:**  
 **I just, ooh, I** ( _ **just need a friend**_ ) ( _I need a friend_ )

**Vocal Adrenaline Boys:**   
**I just need a friend**   
**I'm not gonna spend ten weeks**   
**I'm not gonna spend it**

**Vocal Adrenaline** ( _Giselle_ ) **:**  
 **Have everyone think I'm on the mend** ( _Mend, yeah, yeah, yeah_ )

 **Vocal Adrenaline Girls** ( _Vocal Adrenaline Boys_ ) **:**  
 **It's not just my pride** ( _Just my pride_ )

 **Vocal Adrenaline** ( _ **Giselle**_ and _Vocal Adrenaline Girls)_ **:**  
 **It's just 'till these**  
 **Tears have dried**  
 **They tried to make me go to rehab**  
 **But I said, "No, no, no"** ( _Oh, no_ )  
 **Yes I've been black**  
 **But when I come back**  
 **You'll know, know, know**  
 **I ain't got the time** ( _Time_ )  
 **And if my daddy thinks I'm fine** ( _Daddy thinks I'm fine_ )  
 **They tried to make me go to rehab**  
 **But I won't go, go, go**

The Warblers sat in shock, as the crowd broke into thunderous applause.

"We're doomed." David commented, prompting nods from the other Windsors.

**Giselle:**   
**Hit the beat and take it to the verse now**

**Vocal Adrenaline:**   
**Yeah, yeah, yeah**   
**Yeah, yeah, yeah**   
**Yeah, yeah, yeah**   
**Yeah, yeah, yeah**   
**Ohhh, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Vocal Adrenaline Girls** ( _Vocal Adrenaline Boys_ ) **:**  
 **I love you** ( _Uh-uh_ )  
 **But I gotta stay true** ( _Uh-uh_ )  
 **My morals got me on my knees**  
 **I'm begging please stop playing games** ( _Uh-uh_ )

 **Vocal Adrenaline Boys** ( _Vocal Adrenaline Girls_ ) **:**  
 **I don't know what this is**  
 **But you got me good**  
 **Like you knew you would** ( _Like you knew you would_ )

**Vocal Adrenaline Girls:**   
**I don't know what you do**   
**But you do it well**

**Vocal Adrenaline Boys** ( _Vocal Adrenaline Girls_ ) **:**  
 **I'm under your spell** ( _Got you under my spell!_ )

 **Vocal Adrenaline Boys** ( _ **Vocal Adrenaline Girls**_ and _Giselle_ ) **:**  
 **You got me begging you for mercy** ( _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah**_ )  
 **Why won't you release me?** ( _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah**_ )  
 **You got me begging you for mercy** ( _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah**_ )  
 **Why won't you release me?** ( _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah**_ ) ( _Oh oh oh_ )  
 **I said** ( _ **release me**_ ) **yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **Vocal Adrenaline Girls** ( _Vocal Adrenaline Boys_ ) **:**  
 **Now you think that I** ( _Uh-uh_ )  
 **Will be something on the side** ( _Uh-uh_ )  
 **But you got to understand that I need a man**  
 **Who can take my hand** ( _uh_ ) **yes I do**

 **Vocal Adrenaline Boys** ( _ **with Giselle**_ and _Vocal Adrenaline Girls_ ) **:**  
 **I don't know what this is**  
 **But you got me good**  
( _ **Like you knew you would**_ ) ( _Like you knew you would_ )

 **Vocal Adrenaline Girls** ( _Vocal Adrenaline Boys_ ) **:**  
 **I don't know what you do**  
 **But you do it well** ( _Ah, ah, aaah_ )

 **Vocal Adrenaline Boys** ( _Vocal Adrenaline Girls_ ) **:**  
 **I'm under your spell** ( _Got you under my spell_ )

 **Vocal Adrenaline Boys** ( _Vocal Adrenaline Girls,_ _**Male Lead,**_ and Giselle) **:**  
 **You got me begging you for mercy** ( _ **Oh oh**_ ) ( _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ )  
 **Why won't you release me?** ( _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ )  
 **You got me begging you for mercy** ( _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ ) (Begging you for mercy)  
 **Why won't you release me?** ( _Yeah, yeah, yeah_ ) ( _ **Oh oh**_ )  
 **I said** ( _release me_ ) **yeah, yeah, yeah** (Mercy!)

 **Vocal Adrenaline Boys** ( _Vocal Adrenaline Girls_ ) **:**  
 **I'm begging you for mercy** ( _You look at me and think we're the same kind, 'Cause you don't know what I got_ )  
 **Just why won't you release me** ( _I'm gonna get more than I'm asking for, But I just don't want to waste my time_ )  
 **I'm begging you for mercy** ( _You know that I'll be the other girl, Just like there's nothing in this world_ )

 **Vocal Adrenaline Girls** ( _Male Lead_ ) **:**  
 **You got me begging** ( _You got me_ )  
 **You got me begging** ( _You got me_ )  
 **You got me begging** ( _You got me begging_ )

 **Vocal Adrenaline Girls** ( _ **Vocal Adrenaline Boys**_ and _Giselle_ ) **:**  
 **Please, please, please**  
( _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah**_ ) **Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy**  
( _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah**_ ) **Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy**  
( _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah**_ ) **Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy** ( _Mercy!_ )  
( _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah**_ ) **Mercy, mercy, show me some mercy**  
( _ **I said**_ ) **release me** ( _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah**_ )

 **Vocal Adrenaline** ( _with Male Lead_ ) **:**  
( _You got me begging you_ ) **for mercy, yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **Male Lead** ( _Vocal Adrenaline_ ) **:**  
 **You got me begging you** ( _Why won't you release me? Yeah, yeah, yeah_ )

 **Vocal Adrenaline Girls** ( _ **Vocal Adrenaline Boys**_ and _Giselle_ ) **:**  
 **You got me begging you for mercy** ( _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah**_ )  
 **Why won't you release me?** ( _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah**_ ) ( _Give me some mercy!_ )  
( _I said_ ) **release me** ( _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah**_ ) ( _Release me, yeah, yeah..._ )

 **Vocal Adrenaline Boys** ( _ **Vocal Adrenaline Girls,**_ _Giselle,_ and Male Lead) **:**  
( _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah**_ ) **I'm begging you for mercy**  
( _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah**_ ) **Just why won't you** ( _Release me)_  
 **Yeah yeah, release me?** (Release me)

( _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah**_ ) **I'm begging you for mercy** ( _mercy!_ )  
( _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah**_ ) **Just why won't you release** (me?)

As the crowd broke out into applause, Reed leaned over to Kurt. "We're going to lose."

 **Vocal Adrenaline** ( _Jesse_ ) **:**  
 **Bum, bum, bum**  
 **Ba da ba, ba da bum**  
 **Bum, bum, bum**  
 **Ba da ba ba da bum**  
 **Bum, bum, bum** ( _Ooohh - Let's go!_ )  
 **Ba da ba ba da bum**

 **Jesse** ( _Vocal Adrenaline Boys_ ) **:**  
 **Steve walks wearily down the street**  
 **With his brim pulled way down low**  
 **Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet**  
 **Machine guns ready to go**  
 **Are you ready** ( _Hey!_ )  
 **Are you ready for this**  
 **Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?**  
 **Out of the doorway the bullets rip**  
 **To the sound of the beat**

**Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline Girls:**   
**Yeah!**

**Vocal Adrenaline Boys** ( _Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline Girls_ ) **:**  
 **Bum, bum, bum** ( _Another one bites the dust_ )  
 **Bum, bum, bum** ( _Another one bites the dust; And another one gone_ )  
 **And another one gone** ( _Another one bites the dust, yeah_ )  
 **Hey, I'm gonna get you to**

 **Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline** ( _ **Vocal Adrenaline Girls**_ and _Vocal Adrenaline Boys_ ) **:**  
 **Another one bites the dust** ( _ **Oooh, ohh!**_ ) ( _Yeeaah!_ )

 **Jesse** ( _with Vocal Adrenaline_ ) **:**  
 **How do you think I'm gonna get along** ( _without you when you're gone?_ )  
 **You took me for everything that I had and** ( _kicked me out on my own_ )

**Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline Girls:**   
**Are you happy? Are you satisfied**   
**How long can you stand the heat?**   
**Out of the doorway the bullets rip**   
**To the sound of the beat**

**Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline:**   
**Look Out!**

**Vocal Adrenaline Boys** ( _ **Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline Girls**_ and _Vocal Adrenaline Girls_ ) **:**  
 **Bum, bum, bum** ( ** _Another one bites the dust_** )  
 **Bum, bum, bum** ( _ **Another one bites the dust; And another one gone**_ )  
 **And another one gone** ( _ **Another one bites the dust, yeah**_ )  
 **Hey, I'm gonna get you to, another one bites the dust** ( _Oooh, ohh!_ )

 **Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline** ( _ **Jesse,** Vocal Adrenaline Boys,_ and Vocal Adrenaline) **:**  
 **Another one bites the dust**  
 **Another one bites the dust** ( _ **Oooh!**_ )  
 **Another one bites the dust** ( _Hey, hey!_ )  
 **Another one bites the dust** (Heeeeeeeey)

**Jesse:**   
**Ooh shoot out**

**Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline** ( _Jesse_ ) **:**  
 **There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man**  
 **And bring him to the ground**  
 **You can beat him, you can cheat him, you can treat him bad**  
 **And leave him when he's down, yeah!**  
 **But I'm ready, I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you**  
 **I'm standing on my own two feet**  
 **Out of the doorway the bullets rip**  
 **Repeating to the sound of the beat** ( _Oh, Yeah_ )

 **Vocal Adrenaline Boys** ( _ **Jesse with Vocal Adrenaline Girls** _and _Jesse_ ) **:**  
 **Bum, bum, bum** ( _ **Another one bites the dust**_ )  
 **Bum, bum, bum** ( _ **Another one bites the dust; And another one gone**_ )  
 **And another one gone** ( _ **Another one bites the dust, yeah**_ )  
 **Hey, I'm gonna get you to, another one bites the dust** ( _Shoot Out!_ )  
 **Another one bites the dust** ( _Yeah_ )  
 **Another one bites the dust** ( _Alright_ )

As the crowd broke into thunderous applause, Medal led them backstage. Kurt took his place on the stage and the curtains opened, the blinding light in his eyes, and the soloist, Andrew, started.

**Andrew:**   
**"Morning! Today's forecast calls for blue skies."**   
**The sun is shining in the sky**   
**There ain't a cloud in sight**   
**It's stopped raining, everybody's in the play**   
**And don't you know, it's a beautiful new day, hey**   
**Running down the Avenue**   
**See how the sun shines brightly**   
**In the city, on the streets where once was pity**   
**Mr. Blue Sky is living here today, hey**

**Andrew** ( _Warblers_ ) **:**  
 **Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why**  
 **You had to hide away for so long** ( _So long_ )  
 **Where did we go wrong?**  
 **Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why**  
 **You had to hide away for so long** ( _So long_ )  
 **Where did we go wrong?**

**Andrew:**   
**Hey, you with the pretty face**   
**Welcome to the human race**   
**A celebration, Mr. Blue Sky's up there waiting**   
**And today is the day we've waited for**

**Andrew** ( _Warblers_ ) **:**  
 **Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why**  
 **You had to hide away for so long** ( _so long_ )  
 **Where did we go wrong?**  
 **Hey there, Mr. Blue**  
 **We're so pleased to be with you**  
 **Look around, see what you do**  
 **Everybody smiles at you**  
 **Hey there, Mr. Blue**  
 **We're so pleased to be with you**  
 **Look around, see what you do**  
 **Everybody smiles at you**

**Andrew:**   
**Mister Blue Sky**   
**Mister Blue Sky**   
**Mister Blue Sky**   
**Mr. Blue, you did it right**   
**But soon comes Mr. Night**   
**Creeping over, now his hand is on your shoulder**   
**Never mind, I'll remember you this**   
**I'll remember you this way**

**Andrew** ( _Warblers_ ) **:**  
 **Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why**  
 **You had to hide away for so long** ( _So long_ )  
 **Where did we go wrong?**  
 **Hey there, Mr. Blue** ( _Sky_ )  
 **We're so pleased to be with you** ( _Sky_ )  
 **Look around, see what you do** ( _Blue_ )  
 **Everybody smiles at you**  
 **Please turn me over**

The crowd broke into applause, and the Warblers started the next song on their set. Trent, who was their soloist, stepped foreword.

**Trent:**   
**You can set yourself on fire**   
**You can set yourself on fire**   
**She said at night in my dreams**   
**You dance on a tightrope of weird**   
**Oh but when I wake up**   
**You're so normal that you just disappear**   
**You're so straight like commuters**   
**With briefcases towing the line**   
**There's no residue of a torturer inside of your eyes**   
**She said you're just like Mike**   
**Love but you wanna be Brian Wilson, Brian Wilson**   
**She said you're just like Mike**   
**Love but you'll never be Brian Wilson**

**Trent** ( _Warblers_ ) **:**  
 **And I said** ( _hey ay ay_ )  
 **If crazy equals genius** ( _hey ay ay_ )  
 **If crazy equals genius**  
 **Then I'm a fucking arsonist** ( _hey_ )  
 **I'm a rocket scientist** ( _hey hey_ )  
( _Hey ay ay_ )  
 **If crazy equals genius** ( _hey_ )  
 **You can set yourself on fire** ( _hey ay_ )  
 **But you're never gonna burn, burn, burn** ( _hey ay_ )  
 **You can set yourself on fire** ( _hey ay_ )  
 **But you're never gonna learn, learn, learn hey!**

**Trent:**   
**She said, "Darlin', you know**   
**How the wine plays tricks on my tongue**   
**But you don't seem to change when you stuff all of**   
**your feelings with drugs"**   
**Other boys you may have dated serrated your heart with a slice**

**But the cut of your love never hurts baby, it's a sweet butter knife**   
**She said you're just like Mike**   
**Love but you wanna be Brian Wilson, Brian Wilson**   
**She said you're just like Mike**   
**Love but you'll never be Dennis Wilson**

**Trent** ( _Warblers_ ) **:**  
 **And I said** ( _hey ay ay_ )  
 **If crazy equals genius** ( _hey ay ay_ )  
 **If crazy equals genius**  
 **Then I'm a fucking arsonist** ( _hey_ )  
 **I'm a rocket scientist** ( _hey hey_ )  
( _Hey ay ay_ )  
 **If crazy equals genius** ( _hey_ )  
 **You can set yourself on fire** ( _hey ay_ )  
 **But you're never gonna burn, burn, burn** ( _hey ay_ )  
 **You can set yourself on fire** ( _hey ay_ )  
 **But you're never gonna learn, learn, learn hey!**

 **You can set yourself on fire** ( _hey_ )  
 **You can set yourself on fire** ( _hey_ )  
 **You can set yourself on fire** ( _hey_ )  
 **You can set yourself on fire**

 **And I said** ( _hey ay ay_ )  
 **If crazy equals genius** ( _hey ay ay_ )  
 **If crazy equals genius**  
 **Then I'm a fucking arsonist** ( _hey_ )  
 **I'm a rocket scientist** ( _hey hey_ )  
( _Hey ay ay_ )  
 **If crazy equals genius** ( _hey_ )  
 **You can set yourself on fire** ( _hey ay_ )  
 **But you're never gonna burn, burn, burn** ( _hey ay_ )  
 **You can set yourself on fire** ( _hey ay_ )  
 **But you're never gonna learn, learn, learn hey!**

The Warblers bowed as they finished their set, and hurried off the stage, high-fiving one another. As soon as the group was off the stage, Kurt launched himself into Blaine's arms, who caught him, chuckling.

"We did it Blaine! We did!" Blaine gave him a chaste kiss, since they were in public, laughing at his boyfriend's antics.

As if on instinct, the Warblers closed around the couple, to give them privacy from judging stares.

"That we did Kurt."

"Come on boys. We can celebrate later, we have to go watch Aural Intensity." Medal said, herding them back to their seats to watch the last choir.

The curtains opened up, and Aural Intensity stepped out.

**Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise**   
**Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday**   
**You got mud on your face, you big disgrace**   
**Kicking your can all over the place, singing**

**We will, we will rock you**   
**We will, we will rock you**

**Buddy, you're a young man, hard man**   
**Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday**   
**You got blood on your face, you big disgrace**   
**Waving your banner all over the place**

**We will, we will rock you**   
**Sing it out**   
**We will, we will rock you**

**Buddy, you're an old man, poor man**   
**Pleading with your eyes, gonna make you some peace someday**   
**You got mud on your face, big disgrace**   
**Somebody better put you back into your place**

**We will, we will rock you, sing it**   
**We will, we will rock you, everybody**   
**We will, we will rock you, hmm**   
**We will, we will rock you, alright**

Blaine smiled sadly at his boyfriend. "It was fun, even though we aren't going to win."

Kurt just nodded sadly.

**She keeps a Moët et Chandon in her pretty cabinet**   
**Let them eat cake she says, just like Marie Antoinette**   
**A built-in remedy for Khrushchev and Kennedy (Ooh, ooh)**   
**At anytime an invitation, you can't decline (Ooh, ooh)**   
**Caviar and cigarettes, well versed in etiquette**   
**Extraordinarily nice**

**She's a Killer Queen**   
**Gunpowder, gelatine**   
**Dynamite with a laser beam**   
**Guaranteed to blow your mind (Pa-pa-pa-pa)**   
**(Anytime)**   
**Ooh**   
**Recommended at the price**   
**Insatiable in appetite**   
**Wanna try?**

**To avoid complications, she never kept the same address**   
**In conversation, she spoke just like a baroness**   
**Met a man from China, went down to Geisha Minah (Ooh, ooh)**   
**(Killer, killer, she's a killer Queen)**   
**Then again incidentally, if you're that way inclined**   
**Perfume came naturally from Paris (Naturally)**   
**For cars, she couldn't care less**   
**Fastidious and precise**

**She's a Killer Queen**   
**Gunpowder, gelatine**   
**Dynamite with a laser beam**   
**Guaranteed to blow your mind**   
**(Pa-pa-pa-pa)**   
**Anytime**

**Drop of a hat she's as willing as, playful as a pussy cat**   
**(Ooh)**   
**Then momentarily out of action (Ooh)**   
**Temporarily out of gas (Ta-taaa)**   
**To absolutely drive (Drive you wild, wild)**   
**She's all out to get you**

**She's a Killer Queen**   
**Gunpowder, gelatine**   
**Dynamite with a laser beam (Pa-pa-pa-ra)**   
**Guaranteed to blow your mind**   
**(Anytime)**   
**Ooh**   
**Recommended at the price**   
**Insatiable in appetite**   
**Wanna try?**

**Wanna try?**

All the Warblers nodded, having accepted defeat.

**This thing called love**   
**I just can't handle it**   
**This thing called love**   
**I must get 'round to it, I ain't ready**   
**Crazy little thing called love**

**A-this thing (This thing) called love (Called love)**   
**It cries (Like a baby) in a cradle all night**   
**It swings (Woo, woo), it jives (Woo, woo)**   
**It shakes all over like a jelly fish, woo, I kinda like it**   
**Crazy little thing called love**

**There goes my baby**   
**She knows how to rock 'n' roll**   
**She drives me crazy**   
**She gives me hot and cold fever**   
**Then she leaves me in a cool, cool sweat**

**I gotta be cool, relax, get hip**   
**And get on my tracks**   
**Take a back seat, hitch-hike**   
**And take a long ride on my motorbike until I'm ready**   
**Crazy little thing called love**

**Yeah**   
**I gotta be cool, relax, get hip**   
**And get on my tracks**   
**Take a back seat, hitch-hike (Ah hum, ah hum)**   
**And take a long ride on my motorbike**   
**Until I'm ready (Ready Freddie)**   
**Crazy little thing called love**

**This thing called love**   
**I just can't handle it**   
**This thing called love**   
**I must get 'round to it**   
**I ain't ready (Ooh ooh ooh ooh)**

**Crazy little thing called love**   
**Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah**   
**Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah**   
**Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah**   
**Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah**   
**Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah**   
**Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah**   
**Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah**   
**Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah**

As the crowd applauded, the Warblers headed onstage, squishing between Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity, waiting for the results. One of the judges came onto the stage, an assistant behind, wheeling a cart holding the three trophies.

"Second place goes to..." the judge announced, pulling a card out of an envelope. "Aural Intensity!"

The crowd broke into applause, as the coach of Aural Intensity took the second place trophy, and the group left. The Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline squished closer together, waiting to see who won, even though they all knew the answer.

"And the winner of the 2008 Ohio Show Choir Sectionals is... Vocal Adrenaline!"

The crowd broke into wild applause, as the judge handed the third place trophy to Medal, who accepted it. She went to shake hands with the Vocal Adrenaline coach, who instead turned his back to her.

Kurt frowned. He had wanted to win, but seeing those other choirs, it was obvious they wouldn't win.

"Come on." Blaine said, tugging on Kurt's hand. "Let's go say hi to your dad."

The two boys pushed through the crowd, till they finally found their parents.

"Great job Kurt!" Burt said, coming up to give his only son a hug.

"We didn't win though." Kurt pointed out.

Burt just smiled. "You performed in front of an audience for the first time though. That counts for something."

"Hi Mr. H." The twins said, coming over. "Mrs. A, Mr. A."

"Hello boys." Ellie smiled warmly at them. "Taking care of my two sons?"

"You bet." Ethan said, grinning.

"Though Alice and the White Rabbit can take care of themselves." Evan pointed out.

Wes, David, Reed, and Josh wandered over. "Hello." Wes said, smiling at the parents. "But we have to steal Kurt and Blaine. It's time for the bus to leave."

Kurt went and gave his dad one last hug. "I'll see you next weekend." He yelled, before running after his friends.

Ellie shook her head. "Those boys are growing up so fast."

"Don't remind me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> Rehab: Amy Winehouse  
> Mercy: Duffy  
> Another One Bites the Dust: Queen  
> Mr. Blue Sky: Electric Light Orchestra  
> Crazy = Genius: Panic! at the Disco  
> We Will Rock You: Queen  
> Killer Queen: Queen  
> Crazy Little Thing Called Love: Queen


	5. Of Brothers and Best Friends

"You ready for Shane to join Windsor?" Kurt asked his boyfriend, as they walked through the Dalton grounds.

The rest of the year had passed quickly after Sectionals. Even though the Warblers lost, they didn't stop performing, choosing to perform at hospitals, nursing homes, and various school events. Now, it was the first week of school, and the freshmen were arriving. Robert and Ellie had chosen to send Shane to Dalton as well, since they didn't want the same thing to happen to their other son.

"I am." Blaine told Kurt. "Though I am a little scared. You know how my brother is, and he will fit in scarily well at Windsor."

"Kurt! Blaine!"

The couple turned around to see Reed running towards them, clutching his wrist.

"Hey Reed!" Kurt said, waving to his best friend. "Happy birthday! What's up?"

"I got my soulmark, and I know them."

Kurt lit up. "You do? Who is it? Do we know them?"

Reed just nodded and held out his wrist for the two boys to see. There, etched into Reed's skin, were the words, _Shane Anderson_.

Kurt looked at Reed in shock. "I didn't know you were gay."

Reed sighed. "Neither did I. I mean, I never liked a girl, but I just thought I hadn't found someone I liked. And everyone has assumed I'm gay because of my mom but, I don't know. But then I get my soulmark, and it's Blaine's brother."

"Speak of the devil." Blaine said, pointing in the other direction, where Shane was running over to them.

"Hey Reed!" He said to the other boy, who just nodded. "Kurt, Blaine, I was told to come find you so you can take me to my room."

"Actually Shane." Reed said, causing Shane to turn around. "I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Alone." Reed said, giving a pointed look to Kurt and Blaine, who nodded and walked away.

"Of all the people who Reed could have as his soulmate, it's Shane." Kurt said, as he and Blaine walked in the opposite direction. "I never would have guessed."

"Me neither." Blaine said, shaking his head. "But, if Reed ever did something to hurt Shane, even though he's my friend, I would come for him."

Kurt laughed. "Becoming the protective big brother are you?"

"Maybe."

* * *

"What do you want to talk about Reed?" Shane asked, curious.

"Well, my sixteenth birthday was this morning..." Reed started.

"Oh, happy birthday!" Shane said excitedly. "Sorry, I interrupted, continue on."

"And as everyone knows, you get your soulmark at sixteen, and I got mine. You're my soulmate." Reed said, holding out his wrist for Shane to see.

Shane gasped. "Can I touch it?' He hesitantly asked Reed, who nodded.

Shane traced his fingers lightly over the words, _Shane Anderson_ , causing Reed to shiver.

"You know," he said to Reed. "I've always had a crush on you, but I never did anything because I knew you were going to turn sixteen soon, and then you would get your soulmate, and I never thought it would be me."

"I've never done this." Reed admitted. "I've never had a girlfriend or boyfriend. I don't know what I'm dong."

"I haven't either." Shane whispered to him, both boys getting closer together. "We'll learn together."

As if by some magnetic force, the two were pulled together. They got closer and closer, until finally, their lips touched. Reed gasped as he kissed Shane for the first time. He had never kissed anyone or been kissed before, but with Shane, it felt right. Like every single decision he had ever made had led him to this point in time. As he deepened the kiss, he finally knew what Kurt and Blaine were talking about, when they talked about soulmates. Finally, they pulled apart due to lack of air, and rested their foreheads together.

Shane gasped and looked down as his wrist. There, where the skin was blank before, were the words _Reed Van Kamp_. The name was framed with intricate vines that wrapped around his wrist. Reed looked down at his own wrist, and discovered that _Shane Anderson_ had the same type of vines.

"They're just like the ones on Kurt and Blaine's wrist." He said, eyes wide.

Shane squeezed his hand. "Then I think we are going to work out."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Kurt was in his room, alone, doing the last of his summer homework, Blaine having gone to get food from the cafeteria for both of them, when Reed burst in.

"I take it your talk with Shane went well?" Kurt asked, looking up from his homework, to watch his best friend collapse on the other bed, a smile on his face.

Reed nodded before holding out his wrist for Kurt to see. Kurt smiled, looking at the vines that were so similar to the ones on his own wrist. "I take it that happened when you two first kissed?"

Reed looked at him in suprise. "How did you know that?"

"Don't worry, Blaine and I didn't spy on you two." Kurt assured him. "We decided we wanted to give you two time to talk it out together. But that's how the vines on my wrist first appeared."

Reed nodded. "It was amazing Kurt. I finally understand what you and Blaine are talking about when you two talk about soulmates."

"I'm happy for you two, I really am." Kurt assured him. "But, I have to say this to you. Shane is like a brother to me, I've known him the majority of his life. And while you may be my best friend, besides Blaine that is, if you do anything to hurt Shane, I will come after you."

"Don't worry, I would never intentionally hurt Shane. Let me guess, Blaine is looking for Shane to tell him the same thing in regards to me?"

"Actually, Blaine's getting food from the cafeteria." Kurt corrected him. "But, I'm sure he will do that. How are you feeling?"

Reed grinned. "I'm so happy Kurt. I didn't think I would find my soulmate, but I did and Shane's amazing."

"The Anderson brothers are, aren't they?" Kurt said, smirking. Suddenly, his eyes went wide. "Reed, do you know what this means?"

"What Kurt?" Reed asked, confused.

"It means, sometime in the future, you and I will be brothers-in-law."

"You can't ever get rid of me." Reed said, grinning and bumping Kurt's hip.

The door opened, and Blaine walked in, carrying lunch for him and Kurt. He looked at Reed in surprise. "Oh hey Reed. The talk with my brother went well?"

Reed nodded and held out his wrist for Blaine to see. "Don't worry, Kurt already threatened me."

"Good, I guess I don't have to threaten you then." Blaine said, grinning.

The door banged open, and Wes, David, Ethan, and Evan stood there. "Happy birthday Reed!" The Tweedles called excitedly, skipping around the room. "Who's your soulmate?"

"It's me." a voice sounded from behind them.

The entire group turned around to see Shane, leaning against the doorway. He walked into the room and wrapped his arm around Reed's waist, who leaned into the touch.

David smiled gently. "I'm happy for you two."

Blaine and Kurt smiled as they watched Shane and Reed. Shane was a brother to the both of them, and they knew their best friend would be good for him.

A loud crash was heard from downstairs, and the whole group ran to the top of the balcony. A tall, lanky freshman with dark, shaggy hair and pale skin was standing in front of the doors, his belongings pilled up behind him in front of the door. He was pointing a water sprayer at Charlie, Isaiah, and Sam who were trying to approach him.

"Back off." The freshman growled, swinging his sprayer around. "You have no idea what sort of malignant forces are in an ancient prep school like this one."

The twins looked at one another, their eyes sparkling with mischief and smirks on their faces, and dashed down the stairs, towards the new freshman.

Kurt face palmed. "This is not going to end well."

"Well, looks like we have another unique one." Blaine said, sighing. "What else is new?"

"At least he'll fit in." Reed said, shrugging.

Another banging was heard from downstairs, and the group turned around. The freshman was running around the first floor, spraying water, and flinging what looked like rock salt at the Windsors, who were ducking and running for cover. Kurt shook his head and ducked into his room, Blaine, Shane, Reed, Wes, and David following. It was another normal day at Windsor.


	6. Graduating

Windsor provided a break from the homophobia and the horrors of the world, but it couldn't last forever. As much as Kurt loved his Dalton friends, they made high school pass quickly, and soon, it was time for graduation. Kurt knew he wanted to go to New York, that's what he and Blaine had talked about since they were old enough to go to New York, and now he was finally heading there, with the boy of his dreams and his best friend. Shane would be finishing out high school at Dalton, and then would join Blaine, Reed, and Kurt in New York. All three of them were attending NYU, Reed having talked his mother out of sending him to Parsons, and was studying music with Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt fashioned his navy blue graduation cap, with the blue and gold tassel on, and turned to face Kurt. "How do I look?"

Blaine looked up from fashioning his own cap to see Kurt. He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him close, wrapping his arm around the other boy's waist. "I can't believe we're graduating."

"I can't either." Kurt said, looking around the room where they had spent the past four years in, together. It was completely empty, the last of their stuff was packed up. "We had so many memories in here. Finding out we are each other's soulmates, our first time."

"And I wouldn't trade it for the world." Blaine agreed.

"Blaine, Kurt, stop making out and come out here. We're going to be late for graduation." Wes called from the hallway.

Blaine and Kurt chuckled. "Let's go before Wes causes a mutiny." Blaine agreed, and the two boys left their dorm room for the last time.

"I can't believe we are graduating." Reed said as the group walked across the Dalton grounds, towards South and Main.

"It seems like only yesterday, Blaine and I were transferring here." Kurt agreed. "And now we're heading for New York, together."

"That city won't know what hit it." David agreed.

They entered the auditorium, and the group separated, to line up alphabetically.

"Blaine Anderson!"

Kurt cheered loudly, as his boyfriend mounted the stage to receive his diploma. They had been through so much together, and the world threw so much at them, but they came out on top.

"Ethan Brightman!"

"Evan Brightman!"

The twins received their diplomas, and hurried over the rest of the class, jostling one another as they ran.

"Wes Hughes!"

"Kurt Hummel!"

As Kurt went to receive his diploma, Blaine, from his spot next to Ethan, Evan, and Wes cheered, aware of the small box in his pocket with a ring.

"David Sullivan!"

Katherine, David's soulmate and wife, cheered as David received his diploma. The two had gotten married the summer in between junior and senior year, and had been dating since sixth grade. She was an elegant girl with golden brown hair and hazel eyes, and had just graduated from Dobry Hall.

"Reed Van Kamp!"

Shane, who was in the audience, clapped loudly as his boyfriend went up to receive his diploma. Kurt smiled at his best friend, who he was heading to New York with, along with his boyfriend.

"Congratulations Dalton Academy Class of 2012!" The announcer called, as the whole class threw their graduation caps into the air.

* * *

That night, as the graduation party was winding down, until it was only Dwight, Ethan, Evan, Wes, David, Reed, Kurt, Blaine, Shane, Burt, Ellie, and Robert in the Anderson's living room, Blaine stood up to address the group.

"I can't believe we are all graduating. It seems like only yesterday, Kurt and I were transferring to Dalton. You guys don't know how much you have done for both of us. But, I was mostly like to thank Kurt. Kurt," he said, turning to his boyfriend. "You have been my rock. You've been there for me my entire life, and I don't know what I would have done without you. You are my best friend and the love of my live. So, Kurt Hummel." He said, getting down on one knee, causing Kurt to gasp. "Will you marry me?"

Kurt, who was at loss for words, simply nodded. Blaine stood up and slipped the ring on Kurt's finger, as all their friends and family clapped in the background. Kurt pulled his now fiancé towards him, and crashed their lips together, hoping that would express what he could not put into words. Blaine relaxed into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Kurt. After a couple of seconds, they pulled apart, since they were still in the presence of their family.

Kurt gasped, and pointed at his and Blaine's wrists. "Blaine, look!" The formerly black soulmarks were now red, and stood out against theit skin. "What does it mean?"

"I've heard stories about that." Burt said, speaking up. "Everyone has a soulmate, but they say certain soulmates are even more made for each other than normal soulmates. It is said that when these 'ultimate soulmates' become each other's forever, the soulmark changes color."

Kurt and Blaine smiled at one another, their love evident. "Okay, quit staring into one another's eyes." Ellie said teasingly. "I want to gush over the ring with Kurt."

Kurt chuckled but allowed himself to be pulled away by his future mother-in-law.

"Welcome to the married life Blaine." David said, slapping his friend on the shoulder.

Burt and Robert smiled as they watched their sons. "They are all grown up, aren't they?"

"They aren't our little boys anymore." Robert agreed. "Though we've seen this coming for a long time."

"But I wouldn't change it for the world."

* * *

That night, after the rest of their friends had left, their parents approached them.

"Shane, Ellie, and I are going to stay with Burt tonight." Robert told them. "We'll be back at ten tomorrow morning. You two are engaged now, we want you to be able to spend your first night as an engaged couple, alone."

"Use protection!" Burt called, as they left the house.

Once Shane and their parents were gone, Kurt turned to Blaine. "You realize our parents just basically told us to have sex, right?"

"Well then, we should listen to them." Blaine growled in Kurt's ear, causing him to shiver.

Kurt whipped around and grabbed Blaine's collar, kissing him hardly and dragging him up the stairs. He pushed Blaine into the bedroom and shut the door, before pushing Blaine up against it, and attacked his neck with kisses and bites.

"Well, someone's eager." Blaine chuckled, before letting out a moan as Kurt sucked hard on his pulse point.

"You were extremely hot tonight. I can't believe you're mine." Kurt told him.

Blaine turned around and pushed Kurt onto the bed, straddling him. "Yours forever. Now, I believe you wanted me to fuck you."

Blaine pulled his shirt off, before turning to Kurt, who had already taken off his shirt. Blaine attacked Kurt's chest, swirling his tongue around his nipple, causing Kurt to arch off the bed and let out a moan. Kurt flipped the two over, so he was straddling Blaine.

"Pants off now." He commanded his fiancé, who nodded and shimmied out of his increasingly tighter pants.

Blaine flipped them over again, and wasted no time pulling down Kurt's and his own boxers. His dick sprang free, erect and hard.

"Look how much I want you." Blaine growled in Kurt's ear, causing him to shiver. "Look what you did to me."

Blaine reached over into the drawer of his side table, pulling out the bottle of lube and a condom, but Kurt stopped him.

"No condom tonight."

Blaine hesitated. "Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded. "Neither of us have ever been with anyone else, and I love you. I want to be able to feel you completely, nothing in between us. And neither of us can get pregnant so..."

Blaine tossed the condom off to the side and squirted lube on his fingers, rubbing them together before circling Kurt's hole and inserting his finger, causing the other boy to suck in a breath.

"Oh Kurt, you're so tight baby." Blaine moaned out.

He inserted another finger and began to scissor, stretching out Kurt's hole. With a practiced ease, he brushed his finger over Kurt's prostate, causing the other boy to moan.

"Oh fuck Blaine!" Kurt cried out. "I want you, so bad. Please fuck me."

Blaine pulled his fingers out, once he was satisfied Kurt was stretched out enough, and lubed up his dick, before slowly inserting it into Kurt's hole. Once Kurt was used to his dick, Blaine began to thrust in and out, making sure to brush over Kurt's prostate every single time. The room was filled with the sounds of Kurt's moans.

"Blaine, faster please. I want to feel you tomorrow."

Blaine began to speed up, slamming faster and faster into Kurt's prostate every single time. With one last strangled cry, Kurt came, shooting ribbons of cum onto Blaine's chest, and collapsing onto the bed. Blaine slowly pulled out, ignoring the wince of Kurt, whose body was incredibly overstimulated.

"Was I too hard?" Blaine asked, collapsing next to his fiancé.

Kurt silenced him with a kiss. "You were perfect Blaine, like always. I know you would never hurt me, and I want to feel you tomorrow, to feel the memory of this night for as long as tomorrow. I may be a little bit sore tomorrow, but I wouldn't change it for the world." He gasped as he felt Blaine's still hard dick brush over his leg. "That must be extremely painful Blaine. Let me help you."

Without warning, Kurt took Blaine's dick into his mouth, and sucked hard. Blaine moaned out at the feeling. Kurt did wonderful things with that mouth of his. Blaine was so hard that it only took a few sucks from Kurt, before Blaine was cumming down his fiancé's throat. Kurt swallowed every bit of cum, as Blaine collapsed next to him.

Kurt stood up and grabbed a washcloth, coming back to Blaine, who was almost asleep, and cleaning the cum off his chest, before crawling under the covers with Blaine, and falling asleep, his fiancé's arms around his waist.


	7. New York

The next morning, as Robert, Ellie, and Shane came back home, they made sure to make a lot of noise to let the boys know they were home. What they saw, was not what they expected.

"Blaine!" They heard Kurt shriek from the kitchen.

The three rounded the corner to the kitchen, to see Kurt, with egg dripping from his hair, and Blaine standing there, a hand in front of his mouth.

"What's going on?" Robert asked, amused.

Kurt and Blaine both jumped, whirling around to face them. "Dad! You have to let us know you are there." Blaine told him. "And to answer your question, Kurt and I are making breakfast."

"Ahm." Kurt cleared his throat, hand on his hip.

Blaine smiled sheepishly. "Kurt was making breakfast, and I was making a mess."

"Save some for me." Robert said, shaking his head and leaving the kitchen. "And make sure all your belongings are in order, we're leaving in an hour."

Shane shook his head at his brother and his brother's fiancé. "You two are ridiculous."

Blaine looked at his brother with worry. "Shane, are you sure you're going to be okay? Reed, Kurt, and I are leaving for New York today."

Shane sighed. "I'm going to miss you all like crazy. Not just you, Wes, David, the twins, everyone. But, I'll be there in a year, and I at least have Dwight."

Blaine wrapped Shane in a hug. "You know I will always love you right? Even if I'm in New York?"

Shane nodded. "I know. And I'll make sure to FaceTime you. Now get ready, you are leaving in an hour." He said, grinning.

* * *

An hour later, the whole group was ready and leaving for the airport.

"I can't believe you are finally leaving Kurt." Burt said to him in the car.

"We all knew this day would come." Kurt assured his father. "I'm going to miss you though."

"I will too." Burt said, smiling at his son in the rearview mirror. "But you have Blaine and Reed, you will be fine. You'll going to do great things in New York, Kurt."

Kurt reached over and hugged his father goodbye one last time, before jumping out of the car and joining Blaine and Reed on the sidewalk. Kurt looked back at his dad in the car, one last time, before entering the airport.

Blaine smiled at him. "We're really heading to New York, aren't we?"

Kurt took the hands of his best friend and fiancé as they headed towards security. "We really are."

* * *

Three hours later, the plane touched down in New York. Kurt bounced around, looking at JFK airport in wonder. Blaine chuckled at his over enthusiastic fiancé. "Someone's excited."

Kurt turned around and stuck his tongue out at Blaine. "I can't help but be excited. We're in New York, the city of my dreams. The city where I can hold your hand and kiss you in public, and no one would bat an eye."

Blaine took Kurt's hand, and the three of them headed towards baggage claim. "Let's go find apartments."

* * *

It took the group of them a week, but they finally found apartments close to NYU. Reed was just down the hall from Kurt and Blaine, in a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment, while Kurt and Blaine had a two bedroom, two bathroom apartment.

Blaine smiled as he carried the last of their boxes into the new apartment. "We finally did it Kurt. We have a place to call our own."

Kurt spun around and put his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "It's a little different from our dorm at Dalton."

"It is." Blaine agreed, leaning in to give Kurt a kiss. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Quit being lovey dovey." Reed said, sticking his head through the doorway. "And come on. Everyone is waiting to go to dinner."

"It's kinda like Dalton all over again." Kurt said, as they walked to dinner. "We have our own apartment, everyone is in New York together, and we are heading to dinner just like old times."

Reed watched Kurt and Blaine sadly, wishing Shane was there. "It's okay Reed." Kurt assured his best friend. "Only one more year, and then Shane will be here, and you will never have to be separated again."

"I know." Reed told him. "And I don't mean to be so depressing, but watching you two just reminds me of my own soulmate back in Ohio."

"And Shane would be here if he could." Blaine told him. "But sadly, he has to finish high school."

"Come on guys." Kurt said, running ahead. "I can see the other Windsors."

* * *

The first year at New York was full of new opportunities for all the boys. Kurt and Blaine enjoyed being fiancés in their own apartment, and all the benefits that brought. Reed counted down the days till Shane would be able to join him in New York. Katherine and David enjoyed living together, married, for the first time. Kurt was happy to be able to see Wes, David, Katherine, Ethan, Evan, Reed, and Blaine at NYU all the time, bringing back memories from Dalton.

Suddenly, it was the fall of their sophomore year at NYU.

"Do you think we should get roommates?" Kurt asked Blaine, one morning in the fall. "We have the spare room, and we could use help paying for the rent. We aren't planning on getting married till after college, and that's two years away, so they wouldn't be living with a married couple."

"I think that's a great idea." Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "I'll put in an ad in the newspaper."

* * *

"What about this one?" Rachel asked her best friend and roommate, Santana.

The two girls had both moved to New York after graduation, and being the only ones they knew in the big city, became fast friends, putting their high school rivalry aside. Now, it was their sophomore year at NYADA, and they were looking for an apartment.

"It looks promising." Santana said, leaning over Rachel's shoulder to look at the ad. "It's close to NYADA and they aren't asking for much."

"Let's do it." Rachel said, filing out the information. "My only concern is that it's two guys."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Santana said, waving it off. "Maybe they're gay?"

"Don't get your hopes up."


	8. Reconnecting

Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry walked through the hallway of the apartment building, where their new roommates lived. "What do you think they will be like?" Rachel asked her best friend.

"Hopefully good people." Santana said. "Though if they aren't, we all know I can rip them a new one."

"I'm concerned because they are both guys." Rachel admitted. "What if they try something with us?"

"I'm not worried about that." Santana told her. "If they ever tried anything, all the guys in the New Directions would be after their necks. I just hope they aren't homophobic."

The two girls arrived at the door to room number 608, before Santana knocked. They heard a call of "One minute!" before the door was yanked open. Standing in front of them was a young man, their age, with wild, curly, black hair, expressive hazel eyes, and triangular eyebrows. He was wearing a light blue top, with black pants, brown loafers, and a polka-dot bow tie. He looked up at Santana and Rachel, his eyes alighting on Santana.

"You must be our new roommates. Come on in."

Rachel however, stared at him in shock. Here was Blaine Anderson, who she hadn't seen in years, and he was one of her new roommates.

Santana looked at Rachel in confusion. "Rachel, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Rachel turned to her, eyes wide. "That's because I have."

Blaine looked at her in shock, not believing what he was seeing. Here was Rachel Berry, who he hadn't seen since the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance, and she was one of his new roommates.

"Blaine, who is it?" Rachel heard, and watched as Kurt Hummel stepped out of the kitchen.

He was dressed more laidback then she had ever seen him. He was wearing black jeans, with an ivy green top, silver belt, and black shoes.

As Kurt wandered out of the kitchen, his eyes went wide. Standing in Blaine and his living room, was Rachel Berry and a Latina girl.

Santana looked between her two new roommates and her best friend in confusion. "Okay, what is going on?"

Blaine sighed. "That's going to be a rather long story. I would suggest you sit down."

He led the two girls into the living room, and sat down on the couch opposite them, Kurt next to him.

"Do you remember the Sadie Hawkins dance our freshman year of high school?" Rachel asked Santana.

Santana nodded. "That was a fun night. You went with Artie, Mercedes, Tina, and those two gay boys who disappeared after that night."

Blaine looked at her in confusion. "You went to McKinley?"

Santana nodded. "That's how I know Rachel. But how do you two fit into this?"

"We were the other two boys with Rachel that night." Kurt explained. "The ones who 'disappeared'."

"You never came back." Rachel said, accusingly. "We waited for you, but you never showed up the next day. After about a month, we gave up on the idea of you ever returning."

"Let us explain Rachel." Blaine said. "It will make a lot more sense."

"As you know," Kurt started. "Blaine's dad was coming to pick us up from the dance. While we were waiting for him to show up, the football team arrived, led by Karofsky, Azimio Adams, and Noah Puckerman. They all had baseball bats. They beat us senseless, and Blaine's dad ended up finding us. Our parents refused to let us go back to McKinley after that, since the justice system refused to let us prosecute our assailants, claiming our eyewitness accounts 'weren't enough evidence'." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"So our parents had us transfer to Dalton Academy in Westerville." Blaine continued. "That's where we stayed for the next four years."

"Dalton?" Santana looked surprised. "That was the school we were supposed to compete against for Sectionals our junior year."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, but then they got moved to a different Sectionals and we never went up against them.

"You two were a part of the New Directions?" Blaine asked, surprised.

Rachel nodded. "Us and all of our friends who are showing up to help us move in."

Kurt looked down at his phone, which pinged with a text message, before groaning. "The Tweedles decided to have a party to welcome our two new roommates tonight, at our apartment." He told Blaine. "Why they never have these parties at their apartment, I'll never understand. They live in a huge penthouse, while we have this small two bedroom apartment.

"Because they like to be annoying." Blaine said. "Let's pull out those snacks now that our new roommates are here. When are your other friends showing up?" He asked Rachel.

"Any minute now." She told him.

Kurt and Blaine disappeared into the kitchen to get the snacks, and Santana turned to Rachel.

"What are we going to do Rachel?" She asked her best friend, concerned. "We both know Puck is showing up to suprise Quinn."

"We'll have to deal with that when he arrives." Rachel said, sighing. "Best case scenario, Kurt and Blaine don't recognize him. But I don't think that will happen."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Rachel walked over to the door, pulling it open to reveal Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Brittany, Mike, and Sam.

"Hi!" She said, hugging Mercedes and letting them in. "Come in."

"I thought you had two roommates Rachel." Tina said, looking around.

"They are in the kitchen pulling out snacks." Santana explained.

Mercedes looked up as a man walked out of the kitchen. He was dressed in a light blue top, with black pants, brown loafers, and a polka-dot bow tie. He also had wild, curly, hair, but she couldn't see his face because of the containers of snacks he had in front of his face. Something about him struck a bell with Mercedes, but she didn't what it was.

Suddenly, he tripped, causing the snacks to go flying foreword. Mercedes, who was the closest, leaned over to catch him and the snacks. She looked at his face and gasped. Blaine Anderson, who had abandoned the rest of them at McKinley, was staring at her.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Mercedes heard calling out from the kitchen.

All of the New Directions turned around to see Kurt Hummel standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He was dressed in black jeans, with an ivy green top, silver belt, and black shoes and was carrying more snacks.

"Blaine? Kurt?" Artie asked shocked.

"What going on?" Tina asked, looking at Rachel and Santana, the former of whom was trying to shrink back.

Mike and Sam looked on confused. "Why don't the guys bring our stuff up from the car?" Santana suggested. "The girls can put everything away."

"I'll stay up here." Artie decided. "I'm not going to be much help."

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice called from the doorway. The New Directions turned around to see a man with curly, strawberry blonde hair, and a man with wild, curly black hair and green-grey eyes leaning up against the doorframe.

Kurt lit up. "Shane! Reed! Come on in." Shane and Reed walked into the apartment, looking at the New Directions quizzically.

"I thought you were only getting two new roommates Kurt." Reed said, turning to his best friend, the confusion evident on his face.

"We are." Kurt explained. "The rest are helping them move in."

Blaine turned to his brother. "Shane, why don't you help the guys move Santana and Rachel's belongings up here? Reed, Kurt, and I will help the girls move in."

Shane nodded, knowing his brother would explain, and left with Mike and Sam.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked, confused. "You guys obviously know them."

Blaine sighed. "Let's go sit down. We'll explain." He said, leading the group over to the couches.

"What graduating year is everyone?" He asked Rachel.

"Everyone but Sam is our year. Except Sam didn't transfer in until his sophomore year anyway, and Brittany repeated senior year, so she graduated his year." Rachel explained.

"Kurt and I went to McKinley our freshman year." He explained to Quinn.

"Yeah, except you transferred out and left us there." Mercedes said, bitterly.

Blaine sighed. "Yes. Kurt and I did leave, but we haven't had a chance to explain why yet."

"Let Blaine explain Mercedes." Rachel told her. "It will make a lot more sense."

"So our freshman year, McKinley had a Sadie Hawkins dance." Blaine started to explain. "Kurt and I decided to go together, since no one was going to ask the two gay boys to the dance, and we had been best friends since we were five. We were in a group with Rachel, Tina, Artie, and Mercedes, since we were all friends at the time. After the dance, my dad was coming to pick Kurt and I up, so we said goodbye to everyone and went outside. While we were waiting for my dad to show up, the football team, led by Karofsky, Noah Puckerman, and Azimio Adams showed up."

Quinn paled. She had an idea where this story was going, and it wasn't good.

"They had bats and they beat the living crap out of us. We ended up in the hospital, and our parents transferred us to Dalton, were we went for the rest of high school."

Quinn gasped. "I didn't think they would actually do it."

The entire group whipped around to look at her. "Quinn, what do you mean?" Tina asked, leerily.

Quinn sighed. "At the time of the Sadie Hawkins dance, I was dating Finn. Puck tried to get him to participate in beating you two up, but Finn refused and told me about it. I didn't think they actually went through with it. We never heard any mention of it, so I thought they backed out." She turned to Kurt and Blaine. "I'm so sorry. I could have stopped the whole thing, years ago."

Kurt shook his head. "There was nothing you could have done Quinn. They wouldn't have listened to you."

Mercedes turned to Kurt and Blaine, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think. Will you forgive me?"

Kurt smiled at her. "It's okay Mercedes. I understand, and I forgive you."

"Are you dolphins?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Dolphins?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt, the confusion on his face.

"Dolphins are gay sharks!" Brittany said, eagerly.

"Then we are dolphins." Kurt told the naive girl.

Suddenly, yelling was heard for the hallway.

"How dare you come here!"

"I don't even know you!"

"Shane, what's going on?"

"Everyone needs to calm down."

The door banged open, and Shane strode in dramatically, Mike, Sam, and a man wearing a military uniform stood behind him. Quinn stood up in shock.

"Puck? What are doing here?"

"I was coming to suprise you." Puck told her, coming over. "Everyone told me that we were helping Rachel and Santana move into their new apartment, and I was going to suprise you here. But than that psycho started yelling at me when I arrived, and I don't know what I did." He said, pointing at Shane.

Kurt turned to Rachel, shocked. "You knew about this?"

"We didn't know what to do about the situation." Santana explained. "It was going to come out eventually."

"Everyone needs to calm down." Reed said, shooting a pointed look at Shane. "We will never figure everything out, if everyone keeps shouting at each other."

Shane grumbled but sat down on the coach, the rest of the New Directions following suit. Puck looked on, completely confused. "What is going on?"

Quinn turned to her boyfriend. "I'll explain, since Blaine and Kurt already explained this story twice. Do you remember back during our freshman year, during the Sadie Hawkins dance?"

Puck nodded. "Yes, but I don't know what that has to do with anything."

"Let me finish." She told him. "Back then, you, along with the rest of the football team decided to beat up two boys who went to the dance together. You tried to convince Finn, but he refused and told me about it. Back then, because I never heard anything more about it, I thought you decided not to. I learned today, that that wasn't the case. Blaine and Kurt are the two boys from the dance, and Shane is Blaine's brother. He recognized the name on your uniform."

Sam whirled on his friend. "Puck, is this true?"

Puck nodded. "You weren't there, but I wasn't the nicest guy freshman year. Finn too, though he wasn't as bad as me. I was a bully, and I'm not proud of it." He turned to Blaine and Kurt. "I'm truly sorry for what happened back then. I'm not the same person I was six years ago."

"I believe you." Kurt told him. "Let's leave it in the past?"

Blaine turned to his brother. "Shane, can you leave it in the past too?"

Shane grumbled, but nodded. Blaine looked at the time on his phone, before swearing. "The Windsors are arriving for the party in twenty minutes. You all are invited, but we need to finish setting it up."

"I wonder what Wes' news it." Reed said, as he pulled out a microphone. "He seemed really excited when he texted in the group chat."

"I hope he hasn't gotten together with Tabitha." Kurt grumbled. "We all know that girl and I hate one another. Wes may be my friend, but I could never stand his girlfriend. I was so happy when it turned out they weren't soulmates."

"Maybe Wes finally found Ashley." Blaine suggested.

"Wouldn't that be nice." Shane agreed.

"Speaking of soulmates." Mercedes said, turning to Kurt and Blaine. "Have you two found your soulmates yet?" Blaine and Kurt nodded. "Well, do we get to meet them?" Mercedes asked, excited.

Kurt chuckled. "Cedes, Blaine and I are each other's soulmates." Her jaw dropped open. "We've been engaged since graduation."

"Wait, wait." Santana stopped them. "We're living with you two while you're engaged?"

"Don't worry Santana." Blaine assured her. "We don't plan on getting married till after college. We wouldn't have been looking for roommates if we were planing on."

"Shane and I are engaged too." Reed said, holding up his and Shane's hands. "We actually live down the hallway from you guys, so you'll see us a lot."

The doorbell rang, and Reed, who was closest, pulled it open to reveal an African-American man, two tall twins with bright blonde hair and ice blue eyes, a man with shaggy black hair and pale skin, an Asian man, an elegant woman with golden brown hair and hazel eyes, and a woman with long, brilliant red hair and bright green eyes.

"Hey guys!" Reed said, pulling the door open wider, his eyes alighted on the woman with the red hair. "Who are you?"

Wes wrapped his arm around her waist. "This is my big announcement. Everyone, meet Ashley Milton, my soulmate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I promise I didn't forget about the McKinley gang.


End file.
